Baby Talk
by PsychVamp
Summary: Set between Chapters 30 and 31 of my story Right Place, Wrong Time. A one-shot featuring the birth of Elena and Elijah's babies and the reactions to it. Can, maybe, stand alone. Feel free to read and enjoy!


**AN: This story is set between Chapters 30 and Chapter 31 of my story _Right Place, Wrong Time_. I would suggest reading that before this, because otherwise this might not make a lot of sense. Or it really could, I guess it all depends on how good I am at explaining situations. The biggest question would probably be how Elena is pregnant in the first place, to know that you will have to read the main story.**

**You can thank Kate1243 for this little insight into the births of Elena and Elijah's twins. I hope it is what you were looking for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything like that.**

Baby Talk - A _Right Place, Wrong Time_ outtake/companion piece.

Elena let out a few deep breaths as she prepared to push herself off the couch, her large stomach made it difficult for her to move around. With a heave she managed to get on her feet and with a small smile she headed for the kitchen for some water and maybe a snack. She knew that Elijah, or any other member of the house would have gotten it for her, but she was sick of being treated like an invalid. There were still a few weeks until they the babies were due. After about five steps she stopped suddenly and felt moisture soak her legs. Her eyebrows lifted to her hairline and she screamed, "Elijah!"

Within seconds she was surrounded by concerned looking vampires and one terrified looking hybrid. Elijah came up to her first, unsure what was wrong, "What happened?"

"My water broke." She whispered with a breathless smile.

Caroline was quickest on the uptake, "Right. Nik, go get the car. Elijah you get Elena to the car. I will get the bag and call Meredith to let her know we are coming. Kol, call everyone and tell them to meet us at the hospital." She waited a moment and noticed that only Elijah had even moved, and he was doing it a snail's pace, "Now people we probably don't have all day." She commanded with a voice that made Nik and Kol jump before they flashed off to do their assigned duties. She gave Elena a little smirk and a giggle before racing off herself.

Elijah looped his arm around her large waist, "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Let's start with walking and see where that gets us." Elena said, her breathing coming in controlled breaths because she didn't want to start freaking out, she was sure the Original men were doing enough of that for everyone.

* * *

Elena sat on the bed wincing in pain as each contraction hit, they were getting closer together and rapidly. She had been at the hospital for nearly six hours now, and was getting to the point of where she just wanted it over with. She tried to let her mind drift to the conversation that her girlfriends were having…

"I swear, I have never seen him look more terrified before." Caroline said with a laugh as she explained to Rebekah and Bonnie how Klaus had reacted, "And Kol looked like he was planning an exit strategy."

Bonnie and Rebekah laughed, before the latter said, "At first Stefan looked super scared and then he seemed really happy, in like a matter of seconds. But then you know he had to apologize to everyone in the Grill for how thrilled I became."

"I think it is funny how all of us women are super excited and all the men are freaking out in the hallway." Bonnie commented while laughing, "Because Jeremy's face when I picked him up at school was priceless."

"Just the way of nature I guess." Elena responded from her bed and smiled up at the door as it opened and Meredith walked in. She was the only doctor that any of them truly trusted.

"Okay, time to check and see how things are going." The doctor said with a smile as she checked to see how dilated Elena was, "Looks like you are ready, how far apart have the contractions been?"

"There are down to about a minute." Caroline supplied for her, the three of them had started to drift towards the door.

"Excellent." Meredith said and stood back up, "I think it is time for you ladies to leave and send Elijah in. These babies are ready to meet the world."

* * *

Elena let out another scream and Elijah bit down on his lip, her grip on his hand made him happy that he was a vampire, otherwise he was sure there would be bruises. The biting also helped with the large amount of blood that was associated with giving birth. He was over a thousand years old, he had marvelous control and could handle this but it still required some focus.

"One more push Elena." Meredith insisted.

"That is what you claim but there are two of them!" Elena yelled through gritted teeth as she breathed heavily. She let out another scream and gave a large push before falling back against the pillows with a sigh.

"It's a boy." Meredith told them and Elijah focused on her as she stood up and was holding a crying bundle, if it wasn't for Elena's death grip on his hand, he would have gone over to see his son. Meredith handed off the baby to a nurse, one that Elijah had personally compelled to help with this at Meredith's insistence.

Elena gripped his hand even harder as she let out another cry, not nearly as forceful as before, but it let him know that his daughter wanted some attention as well.

"Okay Elena, just like before. Give one, big push." Meredith told the girl in front of her.

Elena nodded and gripped Elijah's hand as she let out a big scream and pushed as hard as she could. She fell back onto her pillows but quickly sat back up, she wasn't done yet, "Okay, maybe it was really two big pushes." Meredith tried to joke off as Elena repeated her previous process. Not noticing the glare that Elena sent her way.

Elijah knew when it was over, as a second set of screaming lungs filled the already loud room. "It's a girl." Meredith said with a smile as she got up and turned around to clean and wrap up the baby, just like the nurse had already done with the first one.

Elena panted as she smiled up at Elijah, tugging at his hand to get him to look down at her. He smiled as he took in her sweaty appearance and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "You did it."

"No, we did it." Elena replied and looked up as Meredith and the nurse approached.

"Who gets to hold who first?" Meredith asked, the smile on her lips showing her joy at the moment.

Elena closed her eyes and held out her arms, "Just give me one."

Elijah smiled at her inability to choose and followed suit, closing his eyes until he felt gentle hands place a bundle of cloth into his hands.

* * *

Klaus paced the hall with nerves; he had never really been around children. He had still been a child himself when all his younger siblings were born, and had not had much interaction with babies since then. His eyes drifted to his brother, sitting with his head low as Bonnie held his hand. And to Jeremy leaning heavily against the wall, the twirling ring on his finger the only indication that he was even still breathing. At least Klaus knew he wasn't the only one freaking out about the two new additions to their family.

A beautiful blonde with a smile stopped in front of him, "Can you please stop pacing? You are getting everyone on edge."

"I am on edge love." Klaus replied but stopped his movements, he would do anything for the woman in front of him.

"We've had this discussion before Nik, you will be great with the babies. The second you see them, they will become real and then you will love them." Caroline insisted, holding his hand in her own and rubbing small circles over it with her thumb.

"I am not good with children Caroline, and I don't think I could handle it if I hurt them." Klaus told the woman in front of him.

"You won't, I can promise you that." Caroline said and brought up her free hand to cup his cheek, "You just need to have the faith in you that I do."

All of their heads snapped up as the door opened and Meredith walked out. The smile on her face helped put everyone at ease, though all the vampires present could have heard everything if they had so decided, "They are beautiful and perfectly healthy."

"Can we go see them?" Rebekah asked, her hand wrapped in Stefan's as they got up from their chairs.

"Yes, but let's keep it to only a few of you..." Meredith started to suggest but stopped when Elijah appeared behind her.

"Don't be silly Doctor, come on in, all of you." He said with a smile and walked back into the room.

Meredith let out a sigh of defeat and walked down the hallway muttering to herself about vampires and against the rules. A nurse soon followed after her, looking slightly confused and out of it.

As everyone flooded into the room, Caroline noticed that the hand she was holding wasn't moving with her. She stopped and turned to look back at him, "Come on, it is time to meet the two newest Mikaelsons." Klaus just shook his head and started taking a few steps backwards before Caroline was able to stall him, "Niklaus Mikaelson stop backing away." The tone in her voice left him with little choice but to follow her demand, "You have been alive for over a thousand years, you are not going to be afraid of two babies that aren't even an hour old. They cannot harm you, nor will they want to. I will be with you every step of the way Nik."

Klaus slowly nodded at her words, he knew he was being silly and unreasonable. He knew that his niece and nephew posed no threat to him, but he was still afraid. He was afraid that at some point down the line, that they will learn of the horrible things he has done and be unable to forgive him for it. He had just gotten his siblings back but he wasn't sure how much longer that would last once the threat Esther had over them vanished. But the young blonde vampire holding his hand had promised to never leave him, and he was sure that as long as she was there, he would be just fine.

* * *

"I get to hold Miranda first." Rebekah demanded and took the little pink bundle from Elena, giving no one any time to protest, not that anyone was going to. She looked down at the silent baby and felt tears prick at her eyes. There was no way to determine any true resemblance to either Elena or Elijah yet, but Rebekah had a sense that she would take after her mother, "She is so beautiful."

Stefan came and looked over her shoulder at the baby, "That she is." He replied and used a finger to stroke the arm that worked its way out from the blanket, "So beautiful."

Jeremy had taken ahold of his nephew, cradling the baby boy in his arms, "I can't believe this is really happening." He muttered as he smiled at the wriggling baby, "I am an uncle."

Kol and Bonnie walked closer to Jeremy, peaking at the baby in his arms, "I get a feeling he is going to be just as handsome as all his uncles and his dad." Bonnie commented, looking sideways and giving Elijah a smile.

"One can only hope he takes after us." Kol joked, never taking his eyes off of the baby.

Jeremy shifted a bit and looked up at Kol before saying, "Would you like to hold him?"

Kol took a step backwards, "I wouldn't know what…"

"Just trust your instincts Kol." Elijah commented from his place next to Elena on her bed, he had faith in his youngest brother.

"You will be fine." Bonnie said and nodded at Jeremy to hand over the baby.

Jeremy smiled as he took the baby and gently placed him in Kol's arms, "Just cup him like this."

Kol nodded as his hands formed around the baby, amazement and love running through him as he looked at his nephew, "This is a day I never thought I'd see." He said and smiled at Bonnie, who couldn't help but smile back.

"You can't hog her Bekah, come on." Caroline's voice rang out as she tried to get Rebekah to hand over the baby girl.

Rebekah reluctantly placed the baby in Caroline's arms, whose smile was huge as she smiled at the little girl, "I've never seen a more perfect baby."

"You haven't seen the one I got yet." Kol joked and smiled up at the blonde across the room, his eyes drifted to his big brother behind her, "Lighten up Nik, they don't bite, not yet anyway."

"Not helping Kol." Bonnie whispered in his ear.

Caroline ignored him and turned around to look at Klaus, "Hold out your hands, time to face your fears."

Klaus seemed hesitant but he did as he was told, he was the Original Hybrid, he could handle holding a baby. Caroline carefully placed Miranda into his hands and he was amazed at how fragile she seemed. An instinct that he didn't know he even possessed caused him to silently swear that no one would ever harm his niece and nephew as long as he was alive. They were perfect and they were innocent, and he would keep them that way as long as he possibly could.

* * *

Elijah slipped into the bed next to the mother of his child, they had been able to convince Meredith to let them take the babies home and Elena was glad to be able to sleep in her own bed. She looked at the two bassinets at the foot of the bed that were holding her sleeping children and whispered, "I can't believe that they are really here."

"They are, Henrik Greyson and Miranda Jenna, our two little miracles." Elijah agreed and kissed Elena on the forehead, "You should try and get some sleep before they wake up again. You have to be exhausted."

"I am." Elena said, and her point was proven with yawn, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. A few seconds later she suddenly shot up, "Can I have some of your blood?"

Elijah looked at her oddly, "What for? Are you not feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, but I was thinking…vampire blood heals right. I was thinking that maybe if I had some I could get rid of this baby weight faster." She said, and blushed, somewhat embarrassed for even bringing it up.

Elijah let out a small chuckle, "Who ever knew that you, Elena Gilbert, could be so vain."

"Hey, it was just a thought. I am going to be way too busy with the babies and worrying about Esther to have time to work it off the normal way." Elena tried to defend herself, but knew it was stupid.

"Elena, you look beautiful, you don't need any blood to stay that way." He assured her, but couldn't help the smile on his face anyway.

"Can't you please just indulge me? What would it hurt?" Elena said again, trying not to beg for something as stupid as this.

"Fine." Elijah said, he had some serious trouble being able to deny her anything, and bit into his wrist and presented it for her, "This is still ridiculous."

Elena smiled and sucked on the blood until the wound closed, she looked up at Elijah and gave him a toothy grin, "Thank you for humoring me."

"I would do anything for you Elena." He said and gave her a deep kiss, finding the taste of his own blood on her lips a little odd. He pulled back and said, "I promise you that keeping you and our children safe are all that is important to me. I never want to do something that you don't approve of."

"I don't want to the change the man you are Elijah. You are perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't love you if you were any different." Elena told the man whose arms surrounded her, and gave him another kiss, "Now, I believe you mentioned something about trying to sleep before our children awake."

"Yes, I do believe I did." He responded with a chuckle and turned to click off the light, but just before his fingers reached the switch, a cry came from the basket at the foot his bed.

"And so begins the rest of our life." Elena joked as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elijah commented as he watched the woman he loved pick up their daughter and he picked up their son. And he couldn't help but think, that in that moment, his life was absolutely perfect.

**AN: First, I have never given birth so a lot of that part of this story was based off what I have seen on TV and movies. Sorry for those of you who have actually gone through it if I described it horribly. Also, I am pretty sure that you are not allowed to leave the hospital within a few hours of giving birth (but again, how would I know) but I decided, a family of vampires and witches could make it happen.**

**Second, I know the names are a little odd but they have a purpose. Just don't think too much about it. LOL**

**Lastly, I love reviews, whether for the good or the bad, and I would love to know what you all thought of this little outtake(?). **

**(For my fans from the main story, if you have anything else you would like to see that I have skipped over, feel free to PM me about it and I will do my best to write it for you.)  
**


End file.
